It's Complicated
by 4everSibuna
Summary: Eddie Miller is the school bad boy; Now, he wanted to be with his ex-girlfriend but he can't . She's over him or at least he thought she was. Now with the help of a certain red-head. Will they come back together? or A new love will start to blossom? A Multi-Chap! Follow and Review. Other Genre: Drama


**Hey guys! So I'll be writing a new multi-chap for you guys! Cause I LOVE YOU! So I hope you'll like it. Also Please Follow, Favorite and Reviews. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the best show called House of Anubis.**

* * *

"So? Will you be my girlfriend _again_?" Eddie asked her ex-girlfriend, Joy.

Eddie is one of the most popular boys on Frobisher High along with Jerome and Michael. He is best known for his bad boy rep and that he never backs down at anything. He is also the quarterback of the school football team. Jerome is known for his undeniably funny pranks and as the best soccer player. Michael is well known for his skill at basketball and being the captain of the basketball team.

Joy thinks about it for a moment before replying a simple "No."

"Why?" Eddie sounded disappointed as if he already knew that she was going to say 'yes'.

"I moved on plus you broke up with me, remember? For Stephanie," Joy pointed out trying not to sound too harsh.

They both knew what happened to him and Stephanie. Stephanie cheated on him with a college boy. Being the school most popular boy, sure, he is ashamed for everyone to know that a girl cheated on him. Mostly she would cheat on a girl and the next girl he'll ask out won't even care if he'll cheat on her. Now, Joy thinks she's just a rebound or prize for him to regain his reputation or something.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was a mistake and I shouldn't have broken up with you." Eddie said sincerely.

This is the first time Eddie Miller begged for a girl. They both knew how thing work. Eddie would ask a girl and they would say 'yes' in a delighted tone as if they think they ever existed in his universe. But in Joy case, she _was_ like that. But after their break up she learned her lesson. She won't fall for Eddie Miller's tricks.

"Well I'm sorry. I moved on and I've learned my lesson. You never really liked the girl you just need them to keep your oh-so-popular bad boy rep." Joy snapped and left after that. She never really saw Eddie's reaction but she was sure she didn't hear Eddie reply nor mutter anything.

* * *

"But you _still_ like him!" Patricia said to her best friend after she told what happened earlier. They were at Joy's since she invited her for a BFF rom com session

"Yeah, but..." Joy said. "But… What if he did this all for a reputation? I will look like a girl who Eddie Miller gets anytime he wants. And I don't want that."

"But you still like him." Patricia pushed.

"Since when did you become a love expert?" Joy laughed and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying you might lose him." Patricia pointed out. "Have you seen yourself when you are heartbroken? You look like the wreck Titanic." They both suddenly burst out into laughter.

"I know I might lose him but I don't think I could manage being heartbroken again"

"Why don't you just get back at him?" Patricia replied.

"He's not worth my time." Joy frowned. "Anyway BFF rom-com marathon,"

"Sure!" Patricia said as if she didn't realize Joy was trying to change their conversation.

* * *

Patricia wakes up at her house after she and Joy had a rom-com session late last night then she notice the clock it's 50 minutes past 7. "Shoot!" She cried. She's going to be late. Patricia rushed out of her bed to her bathroom. After 15 minutes she practically jumped out of the bathroom to change to her clothing. She quickly wrapped her hair tightly using a towel and wears her bathrobe.

She took out a pair of denim washed jeans and a black top with a denim vest with studs and a pair of black combat boots. She took out 2 black chained leather bracelets and wore it on her wrist and she took a long skull necklace hang it in her neck.

She sits in front of her vanity desk then within 10 minutes she stopped and created her everyday make up look. In her eye lids she has a purple eye shadow and she mixed it with a cranberry red eye shadow then she add a shimmery matte brown to her lids and highlighted brow bone. She took black liquid eyeliner and simply winged her lash line and she simply curled her lashes and applied 2 coats of mascara. She took out a pale pink blush and applied it to her cheeks. She took a nude-ish pink lip stick and put in her lips. She saw she still have 20 minutes before 9.

She headed downstairs only to see an unused table. She sighed. She knew her parents left early and that they didn't have the time to eat and her twin sister, she go to school far away from here that she only comes here when holidays. Her sister's school is a 2 hour drive from here the reason why she has an apartment there. Her sister and I aren't very close because of a twin rivalry. Her twin, Piper always has their parent attention and Patricia is the neglected child. Her sister Piper or as she like to call her 'the perfect twin', always does something better than Patricia.

She took out a cereal bowl, milk and cereal box. She pours out some cereal and some milk and had her breakfast. It is 10 minutes away from 9. She hurried up, took her bag and quickly left. She took out her car keys and drove her black Volvo S80 to her school. After a few minutes of finding a good parking lot, she finally found one.

* * *

As Patricia headed to her locker and saw a certain American blonde is waiting for her. She didn't know why he was there but she definitely wants to know why.

She clears down her throat to say something but Eddie noticed to her and quickly said a warm 'hello'.

"What do you want?" Patricia snarky asked the blonde in front of her.

"Can't I say a hello to a pal?" Eddie said trying to prolong their conversation and lighten up the mood.

"We're not pals. Now get to the point before I leave." Patricia threatened.

"Why would I care if you leave?" Eddie said as if Patricia didn't already know he needed her.

"Hmm… Why would you be talking to a freak when you don't need anything?" Patricia smartly replied.

"Fine!" Eddie said giving up. "I need you to help me get Joy back?" Eddie continued.

"Why do you want Joy when you can have any other girl?" Patricia raised her brows.

It was no secret to the both of them that Eddie Miller can mostly get any girl he wants or desire. So there's no point of him begging for a single girl when he can have any girl in the school.

"I _really_ like Joy, okay?! I didn't realize that until I lost her." Eddie sincerely said. "So what do you say?" Eddie questioned the red-head.

Patricia think about it for a moment and it was not a too long after she decided to say…

* * *

**So I'm done with the first chapter! Did you like it? I'll be updating 2 weeks after the first chapter is published! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I haven't finish writing it with school and all.**


End file.
